


Daddy's Lil Girl

by LunaCeMore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Light BDSM, Magic, Smut, Spanking, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, m!p, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCeMore/pseuds/LunaCeMore
Summary: A/N: Okay now this is a pwp, bdsm age-play that depicts sex between two consenting adult women. THIS IS A SQShipper piece!If any part of the previous sentence bothers you, triggers you or generally goes against your moral beliefs as a human, do NOT read this story. if you do and trip balls, don't write me and tell me about it because you've been warned and I don't care.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay now this is a pwp, bdsm age-play that depicts sex between two consenting adult women. THIS IS A SQShipper piece!
> 
> If any part of the previous sentence bothers you, triggers you or generally goes against your moral beliefs as a human, do NOT read this story. if you do and trip balls, don't write me and tell me about it because you've been warned and I don't care.
> 
> OKAY that's twice you've been warned. Three times if you read the summary before clicking this story.
> 
> I just recently read about this kink and was intrigued by the psychology of it. I had no intention on writing this or anything like it when I first learned of this kink, but as soon as I did, I ran to the internet and tried to find a DaddyDom!Emma fic. Literally couldn't find ONE!
> 
> *Insert gaping surprised face here*
> 
> I did however find like a handful of MommyDom!Regina fics which were pretty good. They explored Emma's abandonment issues and all that really well. So for shits n giggles I decided the world needed a confident Emma fic where Regina is submissive. I have written Regina as sub before and idk I just see her that way. All powerful out in the world, comes home and gives it all up so she can relax.
> 
> It ain't easy being the Evil Queen.
> 
> But I digress. I as an equal opportunity Swen writer found I couldn't stand by and allow the world to be Daddy!Emma free for one more moment.
> 
> I hope those of you who have made it this far enjoy the story, it was pretty interesting to write. Again, if you don't have anything nice to say don't bother leaving a review, truth be told I don't really expect this one shot to get many hits. Then again, I don't really know the kink well. I hope for those of you who do, I did it justice.
> 
> Even a little.
> 
> OH and any Tag recommendations would be super appreciated! I totally suck at tagging my stories.
> 
> As always my stories are NOT beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I do not OWN these characters I just like to write about them. This was intended as a one shot, it is complete and I will not be adding to it.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: SEXUAL AGE PLAY BETWEEN ADULT FEMALE HUMANS

  


Regina Mills drove home from a particularly trying day at work. Typically her days as mayor of the small town of Storybrooke were busy, but she had been doing the job for so long, there was a relaxing symmetry to her daily dealings that made sense to the mayor. A dependability that she knew what to expect, and what was expected of her. Of course being Storybrooke, there were upsets to that routine, the occasional evil doer here, the odd ogre there, but for the most part the structure of expense reports and budget meetings were almost soothing.

However, today was not one of those days. Since taking back over the office from little Miss Positivity, Snow White felt she had an obligation, no no, a RIGHT to add her two cents into most of Regina's budgeting decisions.

* * *

_"We need to allocate more funds towards the schools Regina. The children are our future!"_

_"Snow, where do you think the money comes from? Last month you led the bandwagon to cut taxes across the board and now you are complaining there isn't enough money for the things you want?"_

_"The school board is cutting music class Regina. MUSIC! Music is a fundamental base for child development!"_

_"If you have issue with the board's allocation of their funds, I suggest you waddle down there and irritate them for a change!"_

_"Was that a dig at my weight?"_

_"If the moo moo fits, dear."_

_"I just had a baby!"_

_"Neal is almost two! Time to get a new excuse for your food addiction. Perhaps look into a meeting or two."_

_"You are an Evil Bitch Regina Mills!"_

_"You've played the Evil card for the past 40 years dear, time to sing a new tune."_

* * *

Her little spat with the princess had thrown her entire day off kilter and she closed up shop early to go home and relax.

She pulled into her driveway and was gathering up her things when a text message came through.

**Daddy:** I heard you had a fight with my mom today. Are you okay?

**Gina:** She has always known how to push my buttons Emma, but yes I will survive.

**Gina:** Are you working the rest of your shift? :(

**Daddy:** I had intended to, my boss is kind of a hard ass you know.

**Daddy:** Are you home?

**Gina:** Just getting in.

**Daddy:** Go upstairs to your room and prepare.

**Daddy:** I'll be home in 15 minutes.

**Daddy:** Be a good girl and don't make Daddy wait.

**Gina:** Yes Daddy.

Regina's bad mood instantly melted away and she practically skipped to the front door. She tossed her heels and briefcase into the closet and quickly ran upstairs to the spare room. She grinned when she saw the pretty yellow dress her Daddy had laid out for her already. She gathered it up and pulled out a pair of knee high stockings and frilly bottomed cotton panties and went into the bathroom to change.

She brushed her hair back and put it up so she could scrub the makeup off of her face. _Daddy liked her natural beauty._

She heard the front door and scurried out of the bathroom leaving a bit of a mess. _I'll clean it up later. Daddy's home!_

She rushed into the spare room, grabbed her panda and plopped down on her neatly made bed spread. The frilly lace of her dress laid out all around her. She had a wide ear to ear grin on her face and fidgeted with anticipation.

* * *

Emma took her time downstairs, letting Regina wait for her. Gina had been a bad girl today and Emma fully intended to use the argument with her mother as an excuse for 'Daddy' to be cross with Gina.

Emma went into the mayor's office and took out the charm the queen had enchanted a few months back when they started this kink. She wrapped it around her neck and felt the instant swell as her pants grew tighter. She adjusted her new member as best she could within the confines of her tight black jeans and went up to see her little girl.

Gina looked the picture of innocence sitting on her big girl bed. She had put on the dress Emma had laid out and had added white knee high socks and high gloss white patent leather shoes adorned with little leather bows on each heel. The yellow dress came down mid thigh; the naked expanse between the stockings and the white lacy trim of Gina's dress made Emma's heart race.

Gina hadn't noticed Emma standing in the doorway of her room and she was absently playing with her panda bear. Emma took a deep breath to steady herself and entered the room. "Hi princess!"

"Daddy!" Gina exclaimed and held out her arms. Emma bent down and lifted Gina up into her arms, wrapping her legs around her midsection and her arms around her neck. Emma's hand slipped under the short dress and cupped Gina's frilly covered bottom and her other hand stroked and soothed the length of her back as she put her head down on Emma's shoulder. "I missed you Daddy. I'm glad you're home early."

"Oh yeah?"

Gina nodded her head.

"Did my princess have a bad day?"

Gina nodded her head once again.

"Is that why you were a bad girl?" Emma asked in a serious tone. She felt Gina stiffen in her arms but she didn't reply.

"Daddy asked you a question Gina. Were you a mean girl today?"

Gina buried her head into Emma's neck and ever so slightly nodded yes. Emma set down the queen back on the bed and knelt down before her. She put her hand on Gina's bare thigh and stroked the soft skin she found.

"Use your words Gina."

"Yes Daddy, but Snow was being mean first!" Gina pouted, pulling her features in tight and wrapping her arms over her chest.

"Just because someone is mean to us doesn't mean we can be mean back to them princess."

"But Daddy!"

"Don't 'but Daddy' me young lady. My little girl knows better doesn't she?"

"I forgot. I'm sorry Daddy."

Emma tsk'd the queen and shook her head. "You didn't forget bad girl. You were mean to Snow because you wanted to be, weren't you?"

Gina dropped her head and nodded.

"Well now. What happens when princesses are bad?"

"They make Daddies cross."

"And what happens when Daddy gets cross Gina?" Emma tried so very hard to keep the grin off of her face. Her little girl was just so damn cute.

"Gina gets spanks." Gina said dropping her shoulders and features in defeat.

"That's right princess." Emma got to her feet and held out her hand and commanded, "Come on. Let's go."

Gina reached up and took her Daddy's hand and big thick tears rolled down her cheeks. Although she very much enjoyed Daddy's punishment, she didn't like upsetting her and whenever Gina made Daddy cross it always made her highly emotional. Emma had to practically drag her down the hall to 'Daddy's Room', which was just the main bedroom and typically where Regina and Emma slept.

Once inside Emma let go of Gina's hand and closed and locked the door. No one was going to disturb them, she knew, but she also knew that the sound of the door locking had a psychological effect on Regina. The blonde briskly walked passed Gina and sat down on the edge of the couch and patted her lap. Gina took a slow step closer and Emma looked up at her, "Don't make me tell you again Gina."

"I'm sorry Daddy, I'll try harder to not be mean to Snow."

"I know you will princess and this spank will help remind you, won't it? Now, come." Emma said soft but firm. The longer Gina tried to put off her punishment the harder Emma got. Gina sniffled back her tears and slowly laid over Emma's lap. Emma let her hand rub Gina's back gently soothing the woman. She felt the brunette relax across her lap after a few moments of the gentle caress. Emma lifted the edge of Gina's dress and exposed her tiny frilly panties, they barely covered the swell of the woman's ass and left the cleavage of her cheeks exposed at the very top. Emma's cock twitched inside of the confines of her jeans at this sight. Emma caressed Gina's cheek lovingly across her bare sit spot and then swatted the meaty flesh firmly.

Gina cried out with surprise, but not yet pain. The first few spanks never hurt, not really. It wasn't until Daddy made her good and raw before the pain started to affect her. Gina lifted her ass a little higher and held her breath waiting for Daddy's punishment to continue. Several swats to Gina's bottom later had the woman moaning and Emma took a moment and slipped her panties down, resting them around Gina's upper thighs.

"Daddy I'll be a good girl for you, Please! No more spanks!"

Emma was greeted with a strong scent of Gina's desire and she smiled when she saw the glossy clear liquid that coated Gina's underwear.

"Oh princess, Daddy needs to teach you a lesson. I wouldn't be much of a Daddy if I let my princess be a bad girl, now would I?"

Gina shook her head and started to cry again as Emma rubbed her hand lovingly over her thick cheek. With Gina exposed Emma firmed up her strikes as she spanked the woman over and over, each blow turning the soft creamy skin an angry swollen red. Gina tried to put her hand in the way to protect herself from Emma's strikes, which was silent code for 'harder' and Emma graciously complied. She held Gina down as the woman began to squirm under the assault and gave her slow hard swats to her cheeks, her sit spot and her exposed lips.

When the sting in her own hand was all but tolerable she stopped. She pulled the woman's panties back up over her swollen bottom and straightened out her dress; She then lifted her princess and turned her around so she was sitting on Emma's lap. Emma comforted the upset woman, holding her close and drying her tears. She kissed Gina's temple and whispered, "It's over now Gina. Daddy's not cross with her princess anymore. That was a good girl taking your punishment, you made Daddy proud." Gina hiccuped and burrowed deeper into Emma's embrace.

"I'm sorry for being a meanie, Daddy."

"I know baby."

After their aftercare time and Gina had fully regained her control over her emotions she began to fidget on Emma's lap.

"What is wrong princess?" Emma asked knowingly. This was a practiced segue and Emma's magical member pulsed with excitement.

Gina shrugged her shoulders but continued to fidget around.

"Are you uncomfortable sweetheart?" Emma asked rubbing Regina's soft thigh gently. Gina slowly nodded her head.

"Use your words Gina."

"Daddy my pretty princess panties are sticky."

"Do you want Daddy to take them off sweetheart?" Gina nodded her head against Emma's chest. "Okay baby, come on Daddy will make it all better okay?"

Gina got up off of Emma's lap and waited for her to call her over to the bed. Once she did, Gina hurried over to the blonde and sat down where Daddy had patted for her. Emma reached down and removed the shoes Gina had been wearing and rested the woman's feet on the edge of the mattress bending her knees up. She gently caressed the soft silk stockings as she let her hands slid up traveling along the outside of Gina's thighs. "Lay back baby." She grabbed the top of Gina's panties and started to slide them over her hips. "Bum up!" Emma commanded and Gina lifted her hips. She discarded the desire soaked panties into the laundry basket next to their wardrobe and came back to look down at the beautiful woman laying on her bed. Her knees were squeezed shut but her ankles were hips length apart giving Emma a perfect few of her swollen sex.

"All better baby?" Emma asked. Gina shook her head no.

"Now what is wrong?" Emma asked with Daddy's overly exasperated tone.

"My princess parts tingle Daddy." Gina whispered breathlessly.

"Do you want Daddy to tickle you Gina?" A wide smile crossed Regina's face and she sucked her bottom lip in and bit it between her teeth and nodded.

"Okaaay, but you need to help Daddy after we play okay?"

An emphatic nod followed a wide grin, "Okay Daddy!"

"Promise princess?" Emma crawled up onto the bed and knelt before the queen. She cupped her hands over Regina's knees and parted her legs ever so slowly.

"Anything Daddy." Gina gasped as the cool air caressed her tender hot throbbing sex as Emma opened her wide.

The savior's hands ran down and cupped Gina's wet mound. "Oh princess you have made quite the mess of yourself, haven't you?" Emma let out a gasp as she felt Gina's hard nub twitch in the palm of her hand.

"I'm sorry Daddy. Am I a bad girl for making a mess?" Gina rolled her hips against the pressure of Emma's palm trying desperately for the friction she needed.

"It's okay princess, sometimes it is hard to stay clean, isn't it? Especially when Daddy's around to play with Gina."

"It is so _hard_ , Daddy!"

"You are so pretty Gina. Daddy wants to give her princess kisses. Is that okay?"

As soon as Gina nodded Emma laid down flat on her stomach. She adjusted her painfully hard cock so she was moderately comfortable and then spread open the queen wide. Her thumbs ran up each side of the woman's sex exposing her fully as she held her open. Emma groaned at the steady stream of desire that flowed from Gina's tight pulsing opening. The savior ran her tongue over Gina's come covered rose bud, greedily lapping up her juices. She ran the flat of her tongue over Gina's opening and continued up until she was at the apex of her hard little nub. She kissed at Gina's clit, small pecks at first, making Gina's body jump and twitch with each graze of her lips. Emma pulled back Gina's hood and swiped her tongue directly over the nerve bundle.

"Oh Daddy! That tickles!" Gina exclaimed bucking her hips uncontrollably.

"You are so pretty princess." Emma mumbled. She sucked Gina into her mouth and the woman lifted her hips off of the bed and groaned loudly. Emma swirled around the nub and gently sucked the woman to her screaming climax. Emma knew she could pull another few orgasms out of her queen with her mouth alone, but her cock was annoyingly swollen and in need of Regina's tender loving care.

Emma sat up and pulled Regina up into her arms. She kissed the brunette on the side of her head and held her in her post climax haze. She felt Regina's body start to get heavy and she chuckled at her little girl's game.

"Oh no you don't!" Emma gently shook the queen back awake. Gina pretended to be grumpy and Emma couldn't help but laugh.

"Daddy I'm sleepy!"

"Gina, you promised to help Daddy remember?"

Gina shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"You did. Only bad girls go back on a promise Gina." Emma said with authoritative tone.

"I'm a good girl Daddy." Gina defended herself.

"You are my good girl Gina. Will you help Daddy now?" Regina nodded her head reluctantly.

Emma coaxed Gina out of her pretty yellow dress and put it over in the laundry basket with her princess panties. She stood at the edge of the bed and looked down at her queen sitting completely nude with the exception of her knee high stockings, arms wrapped around her knees, eyelids hooded, waiting for her Daddy.

Emma unbound the button to the top of her jeans and eased the zipper down, releasing the pressure made her cock throb all the harder. She quickly pulled her pants and underwear down and yanked her legs out of them turning the skinny jeans inside out before they would release her feet. Emma felt the trickle of pre-come at the tip of her cock and wrapped her palm around the head sliding the wetness down her shaft.

Regina's eyes grew wide at the sight of Emma's large member, it was a bit thicker and longer than the original spell had been and lust filled brown eyes met hooded green. "Daddy's been a naughty girl…" Gina drawled knowingly and Emma smirked and wiggled one of her eyebrows.

"Come here and give me your hand Gina." The brunette did as she was told and Emma made the woman wrap her fingers around her stiffness and stroked. Gina's hands couldn't wrap around the girth the way they used to, but she still did her best to stroke her Daddy firmly.

"You like playing with Daddy's cock don't you princess?"

Regina nodded absently. She couldn't take her eyes away from the beast in her grip. Her pussy quivered knowing Emma was going to shove that monster inside of her and judging by the look in Daddy's eyes, it was going to be soon.

"Daddy wants you to kiss her. Can you kiss Daddy princess?" Gina leaned over and licked her dry lips; She swallowed tentatively and then slowly placed her lips on the shiny moist tip.

"Oh sweet jesus Regina!" Emma exclaimed. Emma ripped off her shirt and threw it across the room. "Again! God again!" she commanded. This time Gina stayed a little longer, she peppered little pecks along the top and sides of Emma's cock.

"Gina I want you to lick it. Grip around the middle and lick it like an ice cream."

Regina shivered at Emma's analogy. _God she knows exactly how to get me goin_ g. Gina's soft hand gripped around the thick meat and her thumb ran up and down the underside of the shaft. She pulled it a little as she leaned down and sucked the pre-come that was bubbling out of the tip. She swirled her tongue around where the skin of the tip met the shaft and when she opened her mouth to suck the tip again, Emma grabbed her by the back of her head and forced into her warm mouth.

"Oh yeah, that's a good girl. Open up for Daddy baby."

Regina was surprised by Emma's urgency, but relaxed her jaw after a few strokes and the shock wore off.

Emma could feel her desire coil around inside her abdomen, but with the modifications to her cock, Gina couldn't fit it in her mouth like she normally could and Emma was not rising to her climax any longer. The warmth of Gina's mouth was a frustrating tease and Emma needed more.

"Get on your hands and knees baby." Emma commanded.

Regina looked concerned but complied, slowly. Normally Emma would come in Regina's mouth before they would change positions.

Emma ran the length of her shaft against Gina's slippery wet pussy. "Fuck Gina you are so wet for your Daddy! You want Daddy to stretch out your tight little slit with her fingers or is your greedy pussy ready to swallow Daddy whole?"

Gina pushed her face down into the pillow and muffled her answer. Emma swatted Gina's raw red cheek and dug her nails into the abused flesh causing Gina to groan out loudly. "Don't make me ask you again Gina."

"My pussy is ready for you Daddy!" She whined.

Emma thrust the shaft over the woman's clit a few more times and grabbed at Gina's stiff peaks causing Regina to hiss and grind her ass back into Emma. "Please Daddy!" Gina cried out in frustration.

"Please what princess?"

"I want to feel you inside me Daddy!"

Emma grabbed her girl by the hips and lined up the tip of her cock to Gina's opening and watched as her girl slowly stretched around her girth. Emma rolled her hips pumping into the queen. Gina's arms collapsed and she buried her face into the mattress using it to muffle her cries and expletives. Emma could only stuff three quarters of the cock inside Gina's tight cunt, everything was so snug and she could feel Gina's muscles grip her. Emma smacked Gina's ass hard, "Relax baby girl, let Daddy own you."

"Oh YES Daddy! Fill me up! I am yours!" Gina exclaimed.

Emma felt Regina's muscles loosen up inside of her and even her tight rose bud relaxed and opened; with that Emma was able to completely sheath herself into her queen.

As soon as she could she started to slowly pull all the way out and then quickly rammed back inside, Gina meeting her every stroke harder and harder until the queen came spectacularly all over Emma's mast.

She could see Regina was almost spent and took pleasure in pushing her little girl that much further. "You're not done yet princess. Come sit on Daddy's lap."

Emma withdrew her rock hard cock and dripped Gina's come all over the bedspread. She laid down on her back and pulled Gina up and sat her down over her. Gina winced and whined because she was tired and sore, "Come on baby be a good girl and Daddy will tickle you. Don't you like it when you sit on Daddy's lap and she tickles you so good?"

Gina rolled her hips and took all of Emma into her. She groaned out as Emma opened her lips and grazed over her swollen overstimulated nub. As soon as Emma touched Gina's clit, the tightness within the queen was back with a vengeance, gripping Emma's shaft and tugging her as Gina rocked back and forth on the appendage.

"Is that better Daddy?" Gina asked innocently. Emma looked up at the goddess that was straddling her and nodded. Her breathing quickened and her heart pounded in her chest. Gina grabbed both of Emma's peaks and pinched, when she did she gripped her pussy hard and bounced against Emma. "OH YES PRINCESS JUST LIKE THAT!"

Emma burst into the queen and screamed out her pleasure. She sat up quickly and grabbed a hold of the queen wrapping her arms around her and burying her face into Regina's chest in order to still her so the only movement was Emma's aftershocks as she mindlessly shuddered emptying herself completely into her wife.

Once she gained control over herself she lifted Gina off of her, removed the magic penis enchantment and cradled her little girl in her arms. Gina cooed and nuzzled into Emma's neck. "I love my Daddy."

"I love my princess."

Emma could feel Regina was completely relaxed on top of her. She stroked the brunette's hair lovingly and occasionally kissed her on the forehead.

"Did you really call my mom fat?"

"God no Emma!"

"Yeah I didn't think you'd say something like that."

"I merely suggested she attend an over eaters anon meeting, that's all."

Emma chuckled and shook her head.

They settled in each other's arms and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this one shot, I have an original series called Life With Chrissy you may enjoy. It highlights the bdsm kink Caregiver/little one as a purely lesbian, Mommy Domme/little girl relationship and is chalk full of sexual age play.  
> It does have plot though.  
> It follows Chrissy Pike on her journey of self discovery as little after meeting the very beautiful Maria Miller.  
> This series used to be on this site, but as it is not fannish (even though many see swanqueen when they read this series) it has been removed from AO3, but it is currently available on Wattpad and I've made a google docs folder that is accessible to the public.  
> If you are interested in the Wattpad version you can find the first of the three stories [here](https://my.w.tt/7rSMOGvWKK). From that one story you have access to my profile and can see other stories I've written, including the Chrissy series.  
> Google docs is available here:  
> How I Met My Mommy [Book 1](https://tinyurl.com/LifeWithChrissy-book1)  
> My New Little Life [Book 2](https://tinyurl.com/LifeWithChrissy-book2)  
> My Life as Her Good Girl [Book 3](https://tinyurl.com/LifeWithChrissy-book3)
> 
> If you have any issues accessing these works, please feel free to email me at calliopest.james@gmail.com  
> Always kids, till next time  
> ~Lu


End file.
